


Whimsical

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: A little moment at a midsummer festival.





	Whimsical

“Hey, Regina, look!” Emma waved her hand, and fireworks appeared in the sky, sending the small children who had gathered around her on the grass into squeals of delight.

“It’s certainly whimsical, dear.” Regina said.

“Whimsical my ass,” Emma muttered, too quiet for the children to hear.

“No, dear, that’s not whimsical at all. More-” and she paused to think, “unyielding.” She gave it a firm squeeze.

“You just keep that hand right there and I’ll do some more of my _awesome_ magic,” Emma teased.

“I’d love to,” Regina said, wrapping her arm around her and watching with appreciative commentary.


End file.
